Spiders
by ThatNutCracker
Summary: Beca Mitchell is a Badass, she isn't afraid of anything. Until one night she finds something that may have terrified her for a long time... A little bit fluffy, established Bechloe.


**Hey guys! I am writing again! This time its Pitch Perfect :P As some of you may know I ship Bechloe sooooooooooo much! Anyways, this one just came to my mind last night so I decided to write it up, hope its not too bad! :)**

* * *

Beca Mitchell was not afraid of anything...

After all her middle name was _Badass._

She would never let anyone know, but she always had a weak spot for creepy crawlies.

But, Beca _Badass_ Mitchell was not afraid.

Of anything, or anyone.

Ahem.

That is the reason why one night, a long night after mixing she found herself staring at a big black moving spot on her wall, it was 11:05pm, quite late, and she has to go to work tomorrow.

She thought back to her childhood, when she would sleep with her lamp on, to scare the Spiders away, she would never admit it to anyone, not even Chloe, she had a Badass reputation to uphold after all.

She followed the black spot carefully, narrowing her eyes, and moving to turn her light on, she had time until Chloe came home anyways.

She can take care of it, she was a Badass, a fricking Badass.

But when she turned the light on she was terrified by the sight that greeted her, it was one of Beca's greatest fears-

Ahem, enemies...

A huge spider was crawling on the wall, it looked to be crawling towards her, it had a huge hairy body and had short hairy legs.

Beca's eyes widened in realisation to how close the spider was getting and she quickly rolled of the bed (in the most Badass way possible) and retrieved the Baseball Bat that was given to Chloe by Aubrey, for protection of course, from under the bed.

"Alright buddy, it doesn't have to end like this... crawl away or taste my fury!" Beca threatened, she knew it was useless but she still somehow thought that the spider would understand and crawl away.

But it didn't...

But Beca _Badass_ Mitchell can take care of a spider.

How hard can it be...?

Quite hard it seems...

Beca stood up and waringly started to walk towards it, with each step she took her fear grew.

 _"Calm yourself, Beca! You are a Badass! It's just a spider, its not like its going to eat you now is it?! Keep it together Mitchell!"_ she thought to herself as she stopped and started to aim the Bat.

As she was about to swing the Bat the spider moved which caused her to scream in fear and run to her bed and hide under the covers, only her nose poking out, she watched the spider carefully, studying its movements.

A few seconds later the door's lock turned and it made Beca perk up, knowing it was Chloe, and come out from under the covers; _"How ridicolous is this?! Dumb spiders!"._ She quickly jumped and picked up the Bat and hid it under the bed again and pretended to just be deep in thought, but actually, out of the corner of her eyes she was still watching the spider which seemed to get closer second after second.

After what seemed like minutes she finally saw the face that she loved and waited to see all day.

"Hey Becs, had a good day Mine was-" Chloe asked excitedly, however cut herself off when she saw that Beca wasn't concentrating at all, in fact she thought she saw Beca stare at something other than her and that was strange, since Beca only stares at Chloe and that's final.

"Hey Becs? Is everyhing alright? You look pale and disheveled and-" she cut herself off as she followed Beca's line of sight and realised what the _Badass_ was looking at.

A spider.

A big one in fact.

And looked quite hairy.

After a few seconds Chloe bursted into laughter which made Beca look at her and pout.

"Beca Mitchell! Are you scared? Is the Badass herself, afraid?!" Chloe laughed which made Beca smile slightly before pouting again.

"Awh dont worry Badass, I will take care of it!" Chloe picked up the spider and put it out the window, " _How can anyone touch that thing, its so hairy, god I love Chloe..."_ Beca thought.

After Chloe got back she was smiling brightly before lying down next to Beca and wrapping her arm around her waist and sarting to laugh a bit again, not on purpose but on the fact that Beca was trying to act like such a Badass.

"Wait until everyone hears about this..." Chloe whispered teasingly.

"Oh really? Well, wait till I show everyone that video of you..." Beca whispered back a got a gasp in return.

"You wouldn't dare!" Chloe whispered back with her eyes wide.

"Watch me!" Beca whispered back to Chloe which made Chloe glare at her, now it was Beca's turn to laugh and Chloe couldnt help but join in.

After a few minutes the laughter died down.

"I love you, Badass..." Chloe said, trailing off before settling into deep sleep.

"Love you too..." Beca said back before setting into deep sleep as well.

And this is how, Chloe Beale found out about Beca's fear.

But that's alright.

Everyone has a fear...

* * *

 **Hope that wasnt too bad... Not too impressed with it but I guess its something for a first attempt? Please tell me if you want more or if I should just dig myself a hole and die :) See you guys later! :P**


End file.
